Espiándote
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Es todo lo que pido.Verte. Ya ni siquiera hablarte,porque no tengo la cara para volver hacerlo.No sabría de que hablar,no es como si llegara de pronto te dijera:Hey Kai,¿Cómo va todo?Seria demasiado pendejo,y sabes cuanto odio hacerme el pendejo. No Yaoi.


Tenia mucho tiempo que no había subido una historia nueva de Beyblade, incluso me atrevo decir que varios años, había estado tentada antes pero siempre traigo el fantasma de las historias inconclusas, que por algún motivo no les agarro el hilo. Creo que la maldita metamorfosis de adolescente-adulto influye mucho. Pero bueno, el escrito que presento hoy, es un tipo de disculpa a una cagada que hice, no podría explicar mas, porque seria profundizar en mis sentimientos, y estoy hasta la madre de hablar de mis sentimientos. No se ofendan, simplemente es la universidad y algunos terapeutas. Besos.

**Dedicación:** AsukaDarkWolff(Fer). Hace tres años escribí una historia dedicada a ti. Para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Este año tenia el propósito de no solo hacerte una mediocre historia, pero valí madres, no puedo hacer nada bien, lo admito y lo reconozco, soy una perra desgraciada que no se acordó de tu cumpleaños, lo siento, no me he acordado de tu cumpleaños los tres últimos años. No he estado para ti, de hecho jamás estuve para ti cuando tu siempre estuviste para mi. No quiero que sientas que te utilizaba o algo por el estilo, porque jamás hice o haría algo como eso. Simplemente, así soy yo, y tu no fuiste la excepción a mi conducta de utilizar a la gente. Hoy reconozco que la cague, reconozco que te quiero, que fuiste (y espero vuelvas a ser) una parte muy única y especial en mi (mediocre) vida. Te amo, Fernanda. Y esta vez, si lo siento de corazón. Feliz cumpleaños.  
>Pd. No hice una oda, porque descubrí que odio las odas.<p>

**-)-l-(- -)-l-(- -)-l-(- -)-l-(-**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen a mi, de lo contrario ya hubiese echo otra temporada.

**Genero**: Sufrimiento- AU – Drama - Relato Oscuro - NoYaoi

**Aclaración**: El escrito se sitúa varios años después de mi historia: "Hoy hablo Kai" y de "Él lo sabe" de Asuka Dark Wolff (Fernya). Solo por si se pierden en la historia ya saben.

**-)-l-(-**

**Espiándote.  
>By:<strong>**S**t**.****T**eff.

**-)-l-(-**

_Y como si fuera poco, te busco. _

PoV. Broocklyn exitoso, pero miserable.

Y regrese al mismo lugar de cada semana, justo frente a tu casa, detrás de los árboles mas altos y descuidado, el lugar perfecto para observar movimiento de ti y de tu familia, si, sorpresa, los últimos seis meses me he dedicado a espiarte, a seguirte el rastro como perro faldero, de lejos, porque no me atrevo acercarme mucho, ya que en algún momento del abismo perdí tu mano del fuerte agarre al que le tenia sujeto, sin embargo, jamás te perdí de vista, el tiempo a pasado tanto como yo quisiera.

Preguntaras ¿Por qué venir cada semana? Fácil. Porque me da miedo que un día de estos me llene de valor, me atreva a tocar la puerta y que tu madre me habrá para decirme que por fin tuviste el valor para rebanarte el cuello. _Dolería_, tú no sabes cuanto dolería. Y por eso me quedo aquí afuera de tu casa como todo un acosador, los lentes de sol hipster y el convertible te ayudan a aludir a las miradas fisgonas y las preguntas de tus chismosos vecinos.

_¿Quién mierda es?_ Preguntan, y al siguiente minuto yo les regalo una sonrisa galante, siempre funciona porque se quedan embobados por la apariencia y olvidan sus intenciones principales. Estupidos.

Sabes, he tenido que aguantar cada maldita tarde sin ti, extraño nuestras tertulias de partidas y coca-cola a medio tomar, las papas fritas eran indispensables y el brillo singular de tus oscuras palabras era algo a lo que estaba tan acostumbrado que ya dependía de ellas. _Las extraño_.

¿Recuerdas los amigos con los que iba al billar mientras tú te quedabas frente al monitor esperando a que algo bueno pasara? Pues no fueron mas que unos pendejos, nadie es como tu, nadie mas importante que tu. No te mentía cuando te decía que estaba solo, todos querían hablar conmigo, pero pocos de verdad querían escuchar lo que yo quería decir. Nadie como tu, man.

¿Recuerdas el día de la playa cuando comías papas fritas y me dijiste que se me había olvidado la ketshup? No sé porque lo menciono. Vamos, ríete.

Tiempo atrás, estuve tentado en redactarte una carta, haciéndote saber que aun te tenía en alta estima, pero estaba seguro que me mandarías a la mierda, por lo que me abstenía de hacerlo. ¿Con que cara te pedía que volviéramos a lo de antes cuando te había abandonado? Tan cobarde me había vuelto, que cuando coincidíamos en algún sitio prefería ignorarte y hacer como si no te hubiera visto, no por vergüenza a que me vieran contigo, si no que a ti te vieran conmigo, me he vuelto en algo malo, man.

En algo malo y canceroso que pretendo mantenerte lejos para que no te veas embarrado de esta mierda. De pronto, obtuve todo lo que siempre quise, el cielo y el mundo en mis manos, pero estando en la cima del éxito, me hacías falta tú. Bañarse en oro no es lo mismo sin tus míticos ojos enfermizos. _Viejo_, extraño visitar los hospitales por tu culpa. Eras al único enfermo que conozco, y el único que no me permitió cuidarlo ya que tenías el argumento que con solo mi esencia tú te hacías fuerte.

Que patético me he de ver, escondiéndome como acosador tras estos arbustos, esperando verte salir, con eso me conformo con verte salir a sacar la basura, o salir a la tienda, o que se yo, solo con verte, es todo lo que pido. Verte. Ya ni siquiera hablarte, porque no tengo la cara para volver hacerlo. No sabría de que hablar, no es como si llegara y de pronto te dijera: "_Hey Kai, ¿Cómo va todo?_" Seria demasiado pendejo, y sabes cuanto odio hacerme el pendejo.

Pero mírame, aparte de pendejo, me siento miserable porque te abandone y no avise siquiera, me encontré con un deprimente blog tuyo, me dolió demasiado ver todo lo que sufriste por mi culpa, realmente me dolió, tu tenias la certeza de que mi mano siempre detendría tu caída, y mira tu valiente amigo te dejo atrás por un puñado de droga, exceso y alcohol. Te extraño, viejo. Espero me perdones.

Justamente hoy, con las lagrimas ocultas tras las gafas de sol, te pido que seas la única persona en mi vida, te necesito, ahora, tal cual te necesitaba ayer, pero tan egocentrista como siempre, jamás te lo hice saber. Lo sé, viejo, las disculpas llegan muchos años después, pero créeme que he aprendido la lección, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado nunca mas, no quiero ser una amarga memoria en tu cabeza, no quiero ser solo letras plasmadas en un pedazo de papel al cual mojas cada vez que lees. Quiero ser más que lagrimas, quiero volver hacer tu alegría, tu razón de que te quedes hasta la una de la mañana y nos riamos como antes, que me quieras como antes, que me ames como antes.

Recuerda que me prometiste que seria tu único chico, y yo te dije que tu serias mi único chico, y así fue, te fui fiel en cada aspecto, jamás tuve mejor amigo que tu, jamás. Y ahora que lo pienso, que sola y fría se siente la cima del mundo, sin ti.

Te amo, _man_. Y porque te amo, esta tarde no tocare la puerta de tu casa, y como cada madrugada, le echo una mirada a la ventana de tu cuarto, me tomo la ultima cerveza y tiro la colilla de mi cigarro. Subo a mi auto y regreso a mi estupida realidad sin ti.

**-)-l-(- -)-l-(- -)-l-(- -)-l-(-**

**Fin **

**-)-l-(- -)-l-(- -)-l-(- -)-l-(-**

**"Solo los hombres reales son capaces de amar una fantasía, tú eres esa fantasía que siempre añore, pero nunca me atreví en volverla realidad."**

**-)-l-(- -)-l-(- -)-l-(- -)-l-(-**

**Estefania Cardenas  
>"Marean"<strong>


End file.
